


Short End of the Stick

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Swearing, Play Fighting, Short roman, poutinf Roman, tall janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Roman has always been a bit over dramatic and being height sensitive does not put him in line with his boyfriends teasing. But maybe there could be benefits afterall?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Short End of the Stick

Roman took an earbud out as he felt his phone vibrate, pausing his music to scowl at the notification. He had no intention of speaking to his boyfriend right now, he was angry and he was damn well going to stay that way.

Snatching up his pencil he went back to sketching out ideas for a new project when his phone lit up again, disturbing the bit of peace he was just managing to scrape back up. Rolling his eyes and hunching his shoulders he leaned forward in an effort to concentrate better, huffing out an exasperated sigh as the phone lit up again...and again....and again...and-

He yanked the other earbud out and quickly navigated towards his messenger app, a series of "Hey"s running down the screen with more being added as time went on.

No he did not laugh.

ExtraTM: WHAT

Meanie: You have the originality of a five year old. Please come out of your room.

ExtraTM: With that attitude? Absolutely not!

Meaniex2: Roman, you cannot remain locked in your room simply because I teased you. Though if it bothered you that much I will apologize when you come out.

RoyalPain: My honor has been compromised! I shall not face the one who wronged me without proper retribution in place!

GiantPain: Listen here you little shit-

RoyalBrat: Also I have work that needs done and you are distracting me!

Ass: I can think of better ways to distract you.

Ass: Again, top notch creativity.

Roman sighed and put his phone down, standing up to make his way out of the room. He knew he was being a little too overdramatic, even for him. But this kind of matter just couldn't fly! Wrenching the door open he stalked down the hall to where Janus was leaning against the back of the couch looking smug in a way that Roman felt should be kissed off if he weren't so livid. Stopping right in front of him Roman glared up at the other, honey blonde hair framing mismatched eyes in a way that would be beautiful if it weren't for the fact the man in question was standing on his tip toes, making Roman have to crane his neck to catch his eyes properly.

"I only ruffled your hair because it's soft. I didn't mean to offend your height." So saying Janus grinned wider and straightened, standing a whole foot taller than Roman and gloating over every inch. "I have something cute to show you that might make it up to you."

Roman raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, not one to be won over so easily. Janus dug his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, flicking it around to show him the screen.

A cute kitten faced away from the camera, making him smile as he looked closer at the caption beneath.

"No talk to me. Am angry."

Slowly, Roman's eyes lifted to settle on his boyfriend's face, who was currently hiding his laughter with an expressionless mask that did little to cover for his shaking shoulders. Roman face heated scarlet and he stomped his foot indignantly.

"It isn't my fault you're so freakishly tall!" He sputtered. "You know what you are? A jolly green pain in my-" He squeaked as his feet left the ground, arms automatically looping around Janus' neck and melting into the embrace dispite himself. He was so warm...and strong. He didn't even seem to be straining to keep a hold of him, which suited Roman just fine. He felt safe and warm and...

Damnit.

"You were saying, love?" Roman felt the words rumble more than he heard them, sighing and burning his face in the warm chest in front of him. He mumbled out nearly unintelligible words, hoping to everything Janus had heard him.

"You'll have to speak up, my Prince, I cant' understand you." His teasing tone suggested otherwise but Roman simply gathered up whatever pride he had left and chucked it out the nearest window.

"I'm tiny."

\------

Janus stopped to peek through a shop window before shaking his head and moving on. He couldn't even remember what they needed at this point but he supposed it was fun just hanging out with Roman outside for the day. Speaking of which.

He glanced around in mild worry as he had lost sight of the energetic ball of sunshine a couple minutes ago. It was a straight sidewalk so he was sure he wasn't lost...he'd catch up. He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and continued on only stopping when he heard his name.

Quick footsteps pounded down the sidewalk and Janus rolled his eyes before crouching and holding his arms back, all at once a warm giggling weight settled on his back as he straightened and sighed in mock annoyance.

"Carry me, I'm small and my legs don't work!" Puncuating this, Roman swung his feet happily, careful to not kick his newest carriage.

"As if I have a choice." Janus hoisted him a little higher with barely contained laughter, smiling as he felt familiar arms wrap around his chest and squeeze. Sighing again he continued on, heedless of the odd looks aimed at them.

\-------

The breakroom was quiet as Roman's phone buzzed, startling his coworker across the table. Shooting an apologetic look their way he quickly swiped to check for the text, laughing outright at the picture sent.

JollyGreenJanus: *Image attachment*

JollyGreenJanus: This is us.

A person walked down the street carrying a very content looking cat in their arms, wearing strange glances as they simply smiled down at their cargo. Looking up, he caught Logan's questioning glance and turned the phone to him, his expression turning to confusion as he read the subtext.

"I have a tall boyfriend." Roman grinned as if that explained everything while Logan simply shook his head. He'd known Roman long enough to only question things if it seemed like he was doing something stupid. Trying to connect carrying around a cat to his boyfriend being tall didn't seem worth it.

Roman sat back to text out his reply under an assortment of other cat memes Janus loved to compare him to. Sometimes, he mused, being small was a blessing.


End file.
